Cancerous Cells
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Follows through Arthur's fight with cancer until life\death?.....Hmph, I wonder......REVIEWS WILL KEEP HIM ALIVE!
1. Just Enough Time

**I fell by the toilet in just enough time, I was sick for fifteen minutes straight. I shivered as I tried to stand but finally I felt Molly's warm hand rubbing my back in soothing circles. I was thankful, but regretfully, I was hoping she wouldn' have benn woken up to puking, escpecially as she was so comfortable in our warm bed. It was the middle of Winter and we were both freezing. I tried to stand, but this chemo was taking its tole on me and I didn't think I could handle much more. Molly removed her hand and finally she helped bring me to my feet. I smiled at her though my eyes were droopy and sad. She just gave a motherly smile back and grabbed my elbow with one arm and linked our tigether with the other, leading me back to my bed. I slipped in the covers and shivered rubbing my hand with the less and less hair I now had. Molly turned to me on her elbow and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly, she spoke. "Arthur, we're going to get through this, you know?" I nodded feebly and put my hand to my aching head. "I love you Mollywobbles." "I love you more Arthur," she replied as she turned on her other side to go to bed. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile, just wondering. Wondering about things that were completely and utterly, out of my control....But I sighed, and decided to state my fears, molly would understand, besides, she had told me she'd rather me tell her anything then find out by something or someone else. "Molly?" She sniffled, I'd probly scared her, she was most likely half asleep already. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile. "Yes, Arthur?" **


	2. Move On

1

"Molly, if i...if i...if I die....I want you to move on you know?" Arthur said quietly and Molly stared at him.

"Sorry? Arthur..I didn't cath that..."

"If something happens to me...I want you to still be happy....you have the kids and grandkids..and..maybe someone else."

"Arthur...I'd never be with someone else...I'd never be able to give myself to someone else like I did you. But I promise, for your peace of mind and my own, I won't dwell...but I will never...give anyone the same as what I gave you."

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

A\n: there's a new chapter!!! hope you enjoy even though its short, love u guys, review and ANY IDEAS are welcome and really wanted!!!!!!!Thanks!

GodBless

felicia


	3. A Good Day

1A\n: enjoy, and please review and leave ideas!!!! I really need and want ideas!!!!

GodBless

"Molly?" Arthur moaned quietly in his sleep and Molly smiled as she laid closer to him.

"Arthur." she whispered quietly, willing him to wake form his sleep.

"Mhmm." he quietly sounded when Molly kissed his cheek.

"Goodmorning." He said quietly and Molly smiled.

"You feel OK?"

"Yeah...yea I do." Molly smiled happily. Today would be a good day.....finally, he would have a stable day.....finally, a day where he could do things for himself, and Molly could work around the house. She would do anything for her husband, but chemo wasn't only tiring on himself.


	4. Never sacrificing Love

"Molls?" Arthur asked quietly and Molly turned to look at him from the counter.

"What's wrond darling?" she rpelied quietly. Tears streaming down her face form the onions.

"Where did you put the nausea relief medication?"

"In the cabinet." She rpelied as she felt his forehead.

"You alright? You look bad." She sighed and he smiled wanly.

"M'alright." He said quietly, rubbing his nose in concentration. He took in a deep breath then.

"Molly…..why do I still have blood in mouth? They said it would stop." She dried her hands slowly, contemplating hewr answer.

"Hmphm…..i don't know honey…..we'll have to ask..you have an appointment today."

"Molly?"

"Mhmmp?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"do the appointment…….i just can't do it today." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll call in." he nodded and kissed her cheek, starting to wlak away but she placed he rhand on his shoulder. His skin was more worn then ever before. His eyes watery and light. His hair receeding…but red. Molly treasure him more now than ever. Just like she ahd when he was attacked.

"Arthur one bad day doesn't give you leave not to kiss me."

"Molly i…I'm tired." Molly retreated. Never….in her whole married life…had molly ever heard Arthur refuse her…he'd never ever been….distant.

"Molly…its just……when you left me at the healer last time we talked more about what happened when I was attacked and…..the cancer isn't horrible…but something else is in me…something different and…..we talked and did more tests while you were gone and……I have something muggles call…HIV……from the bite. Form the poison and other factors…Molly I don't want to give it to you."

"what do you mean?"

"Its transmitted."

"Then we'll be careful."

"No…you can die from it."

"Arthur Weasley…if something happens to you…or myself…..we're going together. Go lay down…I'll be up. I'm not going to not kiss you…or be with you because of something so stupid. I love you…and if that means….my health is involved too…that's just too bad. Arthur I'm not afraid." She touched his arm…then chest and he sighed, trying to push her away in a manner that said he loved her unconditionally.

"Molly no."

"Don't tell me not to touch you…….you married me….you made vows to me. This is the worse part…and I'm not gonna give up on you. Get upstairs. Undo the bed. I haven't laid next to you for so long..and I want to." Arthur stared into her eyes.

"Molly…"

"You didn't love me if your going to torture me like this….i can't stay apart form you. We're one…..i already can tell myself I have the same thing. Because i don't care. I'd go through anything with you. As long as I always know I can flal back on your kisses…and, 'I love you's,….and our love……..not just love…..love…our real moments of ecstasy that you aren't taking from me."


	5. Talk

Arthur laid next to Molly both looking up at the ceiling breathing in deeply.

"So that's how you get it?" she asked smiling, barely being able to say the sentence from the moments they'd just shared.

"I'd reckon." Arthur said also breathlessly, but more unsettled sounding than anything.

"Arthur you know I love you very much."

"I love you too, Molly." He replied, steadying his breaths. Molly took his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"Arthur…I wouldn't trade this for anything….laying next to you, I mean. My life…..I love you so much…you can't imagine it. Only you know, because I know you feel the same way……Arthur, when you told me about this….this HIV…and you seemed like you didn't want to be with me. Even if it was for my own safety Arthur….I….it really hurt me."

"I know. I'm really sorry molly. I love you so much too….its inexpressible, so I did just want to watch out for your own well being. But I won't do it if you don't want me to…even though I don't want you to get it." Molly nodded, satisfied….by her husbands answer and him in general.

"Let's just stay in bed for awhile…? Agreed?"

"Yes, Molly….that I agree too." He squeezed her hand, bringing it to his worn and wrinkled hands, he kissed it. They still felt the same to molly.


	6. Amazing

At around 5 that evening Arthur finally came downstairs. He had gone back up lie down 3 hours previous. Molly smiled as he walked into the kitchen and sighed as he sat down wordlessly.

"Love, how do you feel?" she asked, hesitantly, placing a warm, light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright Molls…..don't worry about me…just tired and I still have some pain."

"too much last night?" she asked grinning and he smiled, doing his best not to let her know she was right.

"It may have hurt like no tomorrow Arthur Weasley but you have not lost your touch." Arthur grinned at her.

"I love you, Molly."

"I love you too Arthur. Very…hmhp….much…ahh." she kissed him in between each word she said and sighed hugging her tight.

"Molly…molly…molly." He said swaying her back and forth in his embrace.

"I love you to no end…it frightens me sometimes." She laughed.

"I suppose…..though that's nothing to what I feel for you, love. Kiss me again?"

"I suppose I could grant that amazing, request from my amazing wife." He replied, kissing her.

a\n: fluffy fluffy fluffy!!!!!! Did I say fluffy!!!!!! I'm proud of myself! Nothing sadistic and horrible! Ha, go AW\MW!!!!!!

GodBless

Pls review

felicia


	7. Excuse Me

The kitchen was a safe place….a safe place that molly and Arthur still had not left since that 5 in the evening mark. They sat in sacred silence as they finally decided they were hungry as opposed to eating each other's faces, and Molly handed Arthur his plate just before she sat down.

"Love, what do you say we go somewhere next weekend? Just a vacation…from being here all by ourselves…..lets go get a hotel room or something." Molly smiled.

"You up to it?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't….of course I am…I really want to get away from it all and just be with you." molly nodded.

"Alright then love….how's dinner?" she asked and he smiled, forking another forkful of ham into his mouth.

"Delicious Mollywobbles you know you don't have to ask that." She blushed.

"well…you have an appointment tomorrow Arthur." She said quietly, not wanting to change the subject to that, but she had, so all she could was stare tentatively at her husband.

"Yes Molly…but lets not think about that right now, hmhp? Its just us….can we take advantage of it while we still can, please?" he asked beggingly. Molly nodded.

"O course we can." Arthur nodded and looked back down at his plate.

"I just don't want to think of leaving you." he said through tears she wasn't aware of.

"what was that love?"

"I don't want to leave you/" he replied, looking up at her, she nodded about to burst into tears herself.

"Excuse me." She said quickly, running to the bathroom. Arthur sat in silence to himself…..alone.


	8. Battle

a\n: ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mollywobbles? Molly please open the door, love? Its alright." Arthur could hear her sobbing through the door, but he couldn't persuade her to come out.

"Molly….I'm alright….please come out, we can talk…about…something else." He finished lamely. Molly opened the door, her face surprisingly clear. She smiled.

"Arthur…are you done eating?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm OK…it was fantastic."

"Good…..tired? you need rest? You do…you look pale."

"Molly i…" she turned fiercely, glaring at him.

"Arthur i….i….i can d..do this." She replied taking in a deep breath. He nodded.

"I didn't say you couldn't love…..i just…"

"Can't do it without you?" she added, tears flowing.

"Yeah…that basically." Molly smiled wanly.

"Love you Arthur." She said quietly, bending up to kiss him. She leaned sideways into him, melting into the kiss and she grabbed the front of his cloak.

"I love you so much." He smiled and nodded.

"Bed?"

"Yes."

"Tired, love?"

"Yes, Molly."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That night, well, morning, at 4, Molly awoke to Arthur's puking. She came to kneel beside him and she rubbed his back soothingly. She was half asleep, but by the time he was done puking, she was fully alert and staring down at the bile, filled with blood; orangy tints.

"Arthur…are you OK?" he just looked at her.

"I've been here…for an hour…I want to sleep so badly…molly…please? Please give me a sleeping potion or a healer appointment? I need…sleep…ugh." He bent his head back over the toilet and Molly stood.

"I'll get your cloak love….no potion will fix this." She whispered quietly, and he looked back as she walked out of the room. Pain coursed through his head, and in that instant, he knew, he needed to not only secure himself, but Molly as well…..she needed to be ready….because unlike casting spells, this was a battle he wasn't ready for….though, he found himself staring it in the eyes.


	9. More Frightened

a\n: IIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy, and please review! GodBless (nothing is mine but the plot and song at the beginning,)

_when love is being tempted,_

_through fights, hate, and death,_

_your head seems blurred,_

_your eyes covered,_

_heart: heartfelt and heavy._

_Bit as the clock ticks, _

_And doctor's run by,_

_Love is being tempted_

_Each hour you watch, closely with your eye_

_Love is being tempted. _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Molly was scared. More frightened, actually, then she had been in years. She knew Arthur was alive but….how long would he be? And what pain was he in right at that very moment? She feared she may never see him again…and that torched through her heart bitterly. She couldn't believe it when they found out he had cancer…she didn't want to…and she had every right not to. Arthur was her soulmate, the man she would be bonded with until the end and beyond…literally. She had seven children with him, their love was unfailing, even through fights and wars…..births and trials…laughs…..they stuck together through everything and they wouldn't lose through this either.

Molly prayed silently to God for those hours she wasn't allowed back to see Arthur, but when she finally was, she walked back to see him shakily. Her face was white, her vision was playing tricks on her, seeing as it was the early hours of the morning….but she needed to see Arthur…she wanted to see Arthur….but the man they led her too couldn't be Arthur…he was too pale….to morbid….too…lifeless….h was too breathless. She turned to the healer, for now there were three surrounding her.


	10. Chapter 10

a\n: enjoy, short, mistakes, i know! lol please review thanks for support

GodBless

the healers went about administering medication and taking tests as Molly sighed in relief.

"Arthur." she whispered quietly when the healers left.

"Arthur...i love you...i'll be right here if......when you wake up love, OK? I promise, alright? please wake up? i just need you to tell me your OK!"

hours went by that night...that early morning. Then, finally, at two A.M....by God's grace...Arthur's eyes fluttered open, though you could see pain etched in every thought.

"A..arthur! how are you? are you OK!? please be OK? I love you...." arthur tried to smirk.

"I love you too, Molly...i'm fine. Please don't worry about me?" Molly took a deep breath.

"Arthur love.....please just relax? your not OK....your-"

"I'm fine, Molly I-"

"No! Arthur your not! but...your not dying either! don't die on me? don't leave me please? don't scare me like this again...Merlin, don't scare me like this ever again! you need to just get better."

"Mrs. Weasley?" a young healer asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We just need to take him for tests and umm...you too actually." molly stared at him. She'd know soon, what their, "one night," proved.


	11. cancerous cells

a\n: enjoy, but please review! thanks for support!

GodBless

Molly stared up at the ceiling as a Healer took her blood; she hated blood! She looked over at the woman (doing her best to avoid looking at her arm.)

"How does it look?"

"Don't see anything yet i...wait..."

"What?" Molly asked, a little frantic at first, but she loved Arthur. She would pay anything for that.

"I just...there are cells in your body that have AIDs but...I don't know if they're activated yet...hang on." Molly nodded, gulping. The healer turned to her as she took out the needle attached to the vial of blood slowly.

"Alright rs. Weasley, I'm gonna have you go to further testing. Your husband will be back from testing late anyway so I'm going to do a microscopic test on you....to see if your cells are AID infected or cancerous."

"Cancerous cells?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."


	12. Wouldn't Trade It

a\n" sorry its sad,....please review and enjoy. ideas are wlecome and needed, i have no idea where im going, i need help.

God bless

Malignant....Malignant? For who her or Arthur? Molly's mid spinned.....her husband was dying...his results said that...for her, no cancer.....but she did have HIV....though, she wouldn't have it any other way. She grasped Arthur's hand tight as the healer left, and sighed, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll make it Arthur...We'll do this. They said an operation can fix it.....even if its malignant they might be able to remove it." Arthur smiled wanly.

"Molly love, i love you...i always have.....will continue to...and always will.....Molly...please don't be frightened...I'll always be part of you love.....and your right...we'll fight this together....I'll make it knowing your fine."

"Well..I...Arthur....I-" he smiled, joking because of thei previous brood, "been sick lately?" she rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand tighter, sobbing.

"No...but it is about...that....Arthur.....I have it."

"Have what?"

"I contracted HIV."

\


	13. Reaction

a\n: enjoy! i hope arthur's reaction is as realistic as possible. Also, please read AND review...for the chapters are worthless if no one gets something from them, and i crave ideas and suggestions. ;)

God bless

Arthur stared at his wife for a few long moments, before finally being able to reply, "No." it was a simple answer.....that Molly had not expected. As she stared down at her husband she saw....anger?

"Ar...rthur...." she ventured slowly, trying to ease him into her news.

"Molly...." he rpelied roughly, still staring at her.

"Arthur...please say something? its not that bad..i can live with it too...."

"NO! no you can't! i told you i wanted you to be careful...i didn't even want careful i wanted....nothing." Molly's eyes filled with tears and she turned from him quickly.

"Yes, Arthur....becase _nothing_ is exactly how we got kids! and exactly how i got this disease! and its also EXACTLY HOW I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.!!!!" Arthur stared at her but didn't reply anything until he took in a deep, settling breath.

"Molly......i didn't say i don't love you." he replied, sounding considerably more compassionate. Molly took a steadying breath and sighed.

"Arthur....you said what you did.....this was my choice....this is what we both have to live with and i chose to take it with open arms.....for you. can you still take me?"

"Molly....you know i would never leave you...it just kills me you have to go through this now."

"I understand Arthur but....we can make it....we can get through this..together." Arthur nodded tensly...it would take him awhile before he forgave himself....as he looked at Molly he realized what _he_ had done.

a\n: im not blaming arthur...hes blaming himself....this is how they would feel. please review!


	14. One More Time

a\n: God bless and enjoy. please review and leave any ideas...

A rash....a rash all over her stomach and pelvis.....lower and lower....it burned....it itched.....it didn't matter.

Molly held Arthur's hand tight as he snored...she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She wished selfishly he would wake so they could tlak, but other moments she was content to just look at him, and relish in being able to stroke his forehead..and chest and abdomen...all the while holding his hand as he slept peacefully, unaware, for those few hours, of the world outside of him.

"Love," Molly whisperered quietly. "I need you....I'd do anything for you." she said, looking down on him, as his chest rose and fell....she loved him so much...and the disease she had contracted wouldn't take that away.

As she saw him struggle with a quick breath, then again, begin to flow with it easily, she was brought back to a time where she was the one doing the same thing...the time their first son was born to the world....to them. As Arthur dreamed, they both though of something along these lines....

_"Push Molly.....just push..just...nothing else matters....squeeze my hand!" Arthur yelled, trying to encourage her, as she was beginning to give up...it had been 12 hours of labor and the strength and excitement she had posessed was long gone._

_""I'm trying....love...I'm trying...its just...just....ahh..its just too....hard.....ahhhh." She threw her head down to her knees as she looked down at her stomach. Her fist clenched around Arthur's and the other hand on her side railing. Her teeth held tight together in agony. Brows:furrowed in concentration._

_"Molly...your almost there." As she felt the baby's head come out she gasped, her breath hitching in her throat as she struggled with the feeling, then she again relaxed with her breathing and kept pushing. _

_"Molly, Love...one more...one more...please...keep going...one more time." Arthur whispered in her ear as he held her close, and a split second later, their child was born._

Molly continued to stare down at her husband, then she broked the silence that fell between herself and the sleeping man.

"Arthur...Love, we;ve been through a lot together...and we can still make it just...give me one more time."


	15. Morning or Night?

a\n: enjoy! please review and any ideas are LOVED! God bless ~Felicia

Arthur awoke suddenly and peacefully. Molly was by his bedside, and he smiled, stretching as the sun peered through the open window pane. Another day in a hospital...but waking to his wife by his side brought him right back to home. She woke a few moments after, sensing his sitrring and she smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it quickly, then looking deep into his eyes. He was rugged with pain potions, and othes for future tests and comfort, and he sighed.

"Goodmorning, loov....v...love." he struggled to say hoarsely, and she smiled.

"Goodmorning, Arthur...How did you sleep, darling?"

"Fine...you don;t look too comfortable though...you look like you slept there all night?" He asked as he looked down on her, her arms leaning in his side of the bed, her knees hitting cold floor.

"No...I just came over here an hour ago to stay near you...I was sleeping in the visitor's room."

"Ok." he approved, moving his ahnd up slowly to her face, resting it there though tired, then venturing to move it to the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her soft, red hair.

"I love you, Molly." he said quietly, laying his head further in his pillow, the word tired should just have been written on his forhead.

"I love you too, Arthur...go back to sleep...you have a long day ahead of you today."

"As do you love."

"You have a lot of tests ahead of you, Arthur."

"As do you.."

"Arthur...you need to relax, I can see your so tired."

"That I am..." he pasued and opened his eyes, patting the side of his bed.

"But i can only sleep knowing your getting rest...i need you next to me to know for sure though." he replied, wriggling his eyebrows. molly smiled and crawled up next to him, sinking into the covers and his embrace.

"Goodnight, Arthur." she chuckled and he kissed her forehead.

"Its morning, Molly...don't ruin what I know for a fact." Molly laughed and held his hand tight, looking down at it.

"Sorry, love.....Goodnight."

"Time doesn;t matter." he mumbled, turning his head into his pillow, both of them surrendering to another round of sleep.


	16. Too Long

a\n: enjoy this chapter, and please please please leave your ideas!!! I really want and need them. :)  
God bless

~~Felicia!!

Molly helped Arthur out of bed that morning, seeing as that particular day he couldn't do it himself. He was weak, ravished by the cancer and HIV today. Molly smiled as he kissed her cheek, sitting in the wooden rocking chair the kept a little ways from the bed.

"When does lunch come?" He asked quietly, seeing as they had slept past breakfast so, really, it was afternoon.

"Soon, love. Are you quite hungry?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"Starved." Molly chuckled and nodded, sitting next to him on the other chair.

"I love you, Arthur."  
"I love you too, Molly...." They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before the nurse came in with his lunch tray. Molly took it and put it on the table and wheeled it over, sliding it above Arthur's knees. He grabbed his fork, digging into the eggs and bacon as Molly watched him. After a while, she asked spitefully, "Better than home?" He wiped his mouth and looked at her, grinning, "Never." he assured and Molly laughed. She came over and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you so much." Arthur put his arms on her waist, pushing away the table and holding her tight. He hadn't held her in so long....too long. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.


	17. No Where Good

a\n: enjoy, and please review. I hope this chapter is a good one. I worked on it being long etc. I owe it all to my Saviour as always, because I don't do long chapters often, even though He's given me the ability to. :) Teehee. Review, leave any ideas....Ya'll know the drill. ;)

God bless

Molly took some time to herself after her and her's moment. Walking into the hospital's woman's restroom, she closed the toilet lid and sat down on it queasily. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened...they were red.....rash red. She expected this at the least though. She had felt the fever already all day....

She sighed to herself and let her tears fall...she didn't have anything she was specifically upset about persay...but she did have a lot on her at the moment...herself being sick...her husband being sick...her beloved Arthur. Confident, lover, father of her children and more she couldn't even name. Plus, there hjad been the looming fact of telling the children ever since they;d both found out...they knew about the cancer, but not about the HIV they were both infected with. Molly took in a deep breath and calmed herself, but to anavail.

she didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, just sobbing, but she did realize how badly she'd been wanting to do that. Her facade, though she realized, she would never let be broken in front of Arthur. She needed to be strong for him...and not let the things she'd selfishly brought upon herself get in the way. She loved him...to Death and passed...but never would she let him know she was hurting. What she didn't know was that...its worse she wouldn't.

Molly was scared...scared more so then she let on. Scared, more so, then she knew. She loved Arthur dearly, and she feared for him more than herself....but she wondered over and over how they were going to do this. They needed to tell the kids. They needed to tell the kids..and their kids...and in Teddy's case, his and Victoria's kids...how? how was the question she asked herself so much now a days. How would they pay for all this treatment and time. How would they live....what medicine or potion could do so? Or would her pray reign supreme because it looked hopeless now, and God was one full OF hope.....how, would the children react? how, would Arthur react if he EVER found out she was hurting....and dying, little by agonizing little? She knew she had to pull it together for her kids and especially husband, because if Arthur found out, how sick she made herself by holding it all in, her Master Plan would be brough to beautiful ruin....Though, the Master Plans she had, were as everyone else's small to the Master's Plans...and Molly was not looking too hard, or else she would have found those signs....the signs that screamed at her mind, don't hold all this in....or you''ll lose it all..the signs that told her before she left the bathroom...re think your next moves....turn back. But she walked back to Arthur's room with a small on her face...and the voice seemed to fade, knowing her stubborness would get her no where, and if anywhere, no where good.


	18. React

a\n: ideas! ideas! please!!!

God bless

enjoy

Arthur noticed how off his wife was when she walked back into his room....she looked pale and beaten down....she always looked like that when she was worried about anything....or, inparticular, the kids or himself. He tried smiling, but her false smile back sent his into a frown. He hated seeing his wife so upset."Molly, what's wrong, love?" But, before she could say, "Nothing." the hopsital doors burst open, and they both sat, shocked. The girl walked closer towards them and huffed, angrily grabbing Molly's hand and looking into her eyes. She held out a chart...the one that told all of Molly and Arthur's HIV....and his cancer...cancer was already known...but the HIV wasn't...and the healer's face was etched with fear, and more so anger.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Arthur took this question and took the girl's hand instead. He looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes.

"Because, Ginny, we knew this is how you would react."


	19. No One Else

"Because, Ginny, we knew this is how you would react." She withdrew her hand sharpely from his and fumed back, "WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!? FROM ALL OF US!?" she bellowed and the hopsital doors seemed to rattle with the noise and sense of discomfort.

"Ginny, dear, calm down...OK? Its going to be fine...I.."

"FINE!? Dad....this is serious! you could die! this hopsital can't treat you right you need to go somewhere that specializes with this....if you would've told me, I would've told you that you're wasting your time here!" Arthur sighed and pulled her close to him. She was reluctant, but with the bit of strength he had, he finally pulled her to sit next to him. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then replied quietly, "Ginny...you have to be strong, ok? and...you can't tell your siblings yet...or your children...or Harry, or Hermione, alright? no one is to know yet."

"But Dad-" she protested standing, but his words had a finalization about them and he smirked.

"I'll have to Confund you if you even think of telling them." she smiled and nodded....

"O...Ok...just don't make them wait too long, Ok? and promise me you'll can somewhere else..."

"Gin, they'll know you told us to go somewhere else though...you'll lose your job."

"I'm not worried about that, Dad....your both killing yourselves staying here....and if you promise me you'll leave....its worth it." molly looked at arthur and he sighed.

"We can talk more when the whole family knows...but there are things we need to get straight before the situation is out in the open."


	20. Prepared

Ginny was scared...Ginny was rarely scared though...But this, her parents...both of them...being sick...it frightened her. She knew it was going against her father's wishes...but there was only one person she needed and talked to in times like these....So she apparated

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny knocked on the sturdy wooden door once and waited. all around waves crashed and spit water at her, until he opened the door...the one she had been waiting and pleading to talk to. The only person she knew she could trust when things like these happened...

"What's wrong, ginny?" Bill asked, for his sisters face was stained with tears.

"Its Mum....Mum and Dad.."

"Ginny...whats wrong?"  
"Bill!" she sobbed, and she flung herself into his open arms. She was prepared to brake her fathers wishes and tell him everything....


	21. Always

"Ginny...Ginny....what's wrong?"

"Bill...Bill...Its Mum and Dad...he's got..got the cancer but...they both have HIV...they both have it, and if they stay in they'll die! They didn't want....any..an...ahh...anyo.."

"Breath Ginny." he said, guiding her to the couch as Fleur brought both of them tea.

"Anyone, to knpw yet...so don't say anything, please?"

"Ginny, why didn't they want anyone to know? When did all of this even happen?"  
"I found out only today..."

"Ugh..Ginny..Ok, we'll get through this, don't freak out, Ok? this week is Dad's Radiation anyway. I'll go check on him and guilt Mum into spilling, Ok? she can't resist her oldest, firstborn boy....neither can she her last born gorgeous only girl...We, my dear sister, have the benefit of the doubt...always." Ginny smiled as she put her hand on his, shaking it firmly, their handshake consisting only of the word: always.

"Always." she agreed.


	22. Written by Ilane

Molly Weasley was probably one of the strongest women Harry had ever seen. Ginny had talked to him abot the diagnosis in his parents-in-law. It had been extremely hard for him to remai calm and strong for his own little wife. The usually so professional girl had broken down and cried her heart out in his arms. Their children had stood outside the door and silently cried. When Harry and Ginny had become aware of them standing there, they had immediately gone to them and hugged them tight

"Grandma and Grandpa are really badly ill?" Alus had asked.

Ginny had only been able to nod her head and gulp the lump in her throat down. All three children had looked at each other with worry in their eyes and then they had gone to hug their devastated mother. Ginny had disappeared under the chubby arms of her offspring and hadn't been able to hold back her tears.

Now Harry stood in the door to Molly's and Arthur's room in hospital and couldn't really decide if he should go in and how to explain his presence. And then he saw Molly dancing into his line of sight.

... Dancing?

Yes, she was definitely dancing. With swinging hips! arms over her head! A relaxed and carefree expression on her face! And a radiant smile on her lips.

Harry was speechless. Especially when he noticed the muggle head phones over her ears and the MP3-Player strapped to the belt around her wildly rotating hips.

She was singing to the tunes.

"I'm the new cancer, never looked better!"

Harry's jaw hit the floor and he blinked a few times to clear his obviously disfunctioning vision. The picture remained firmly in place though.

If anything it got worse. Molly was now throwing her head back with a distinctively flirtatious come-hither-spark in her eyes and her hands on her hips.

"I'm a diva!" she sang loudly.

Harry jumped a foot high into the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Arthur's gruff voice in his ear.

"Reset your jaw, boy, and take your eyes off my wife's bosom and arse or I really get jealous. I don't look like it but believe me I can be a berserk if someone tries to steal MY wife."

Harry whirled around with an apology on his lips when Arthur's winking ees stopped him cold. Instead he decided to shoot back.

"Your wife has nothing on mine, old man. HA!"

"Experience, my boy. You call that nothing? Ha, then you don't know what your talking about!"

Both men laughed heartily on Molly's expence and were extremely glad Molly couldn't hear them. They would be toast if she could.

"Where did Molly get the MP3 from?"

"Me. I bought one to check how it was made. These muggles are really inventive."

"Yes, that we are", said Harry, still counting himself as one of them.

"Talking about inventive. They also invented a treatment and medication for cancer and AIDS. It's no cure but it helps none the less."

Arthur sighed heavily and fixed his burning gaze on his dancing wife.

"So Ginny blabbed?"

Harry nodded miserably. He couldn't look up into the eyes of his father-in-law. His heart lay heavy in his chest and his eyes burnt with unshed tears.

He loved both and wanted to help them. But Ginny had told him to stay out of it until her parents came forward with it on their own free will. Harry couldn't believe that they would rather die than ask their children for help. Ginny was a healer for Pete's sake.

Deciding he had to change the subject, he asked:

"What is she listening to?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Let's go in and ask", he said. Then he turned to Harry forcefully and grabbed him hard by the shoulders.

"Don't tell her you know! Understand?"

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Both men walked in on the still dancing Molly. Arthur wore a loving, if somewhat forced, smile on his lips and approached his wife. When he reached her, he slid his arms around her waist and brought her to a stand still.

Molly was surprised when she felt arms encircle her waist. Immediately she leaned into them and sighed contendedly. There was no question in her mind who these arms belonged to. Only one man found her attractive and would embrace her like that. Smiling she turned around and stood on tiptoes.

"Hello, love. Back from meeting nice men in white?" she asked with more than a hint of sarcasm, trying to make light on the situation. Arthur laughed before bending down a little to kiss his wife lightly on her lips.

Arthur laughed before bending down a little to kiss his wife lightly on her lips.

"What was that, Arthur?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly, man, do you call that a kiss?" Her question was provacative on purpose, recalling the night of their fight and first love-making after the diagnosis AIDS.

Arthur laughed again and turned Molly around wordlessly, bringing her face to face with Harry.

"Oh", she whispered, a beet red colour staining her cheeks. "Harry, boy. How are you?"

Harry was equally embarrassed but smiled warmly back at her.

"I'm fine, Molly. How are you?" he asked. He hated the damn charade but it was Arthur's wish that he played the dumb, unknowing idiot. Harry registered Molly flushing a bit deeper and casting her eyes down.

"I'm fine too, Harry darling", she said, lying through her teeth.

Harry noticed that she made no move to hug him and kiss him. It was so unlike Molly that noticing it broke his heart. So fear of infecting others had already set in. Harry wanted to hug Molly, stroke her hair like she was Ginny and tell her that everything would be ok. That the healers would find a cure and, most importantly, he still loved her. But he kept still, seeing that Molly didn't even extend a hand to shake his.

Molly mumbled something incoherent and her gaze seemed glued to the floor. Harry and Arthur had to lean in to catch the next sentence.

"… thought I was alone."

Arthur laughed and hugged his wife to his chest. Harry smirked at both of his in-laws

More confidently in the arms of her husband, she answered Harry his earlier questions.

"It's a song by Panic at the Disco!. It's called "There's a good reason these tables are numbered Honey. You just haven't thought of it yet". It's very good"

"WOW", made Harry. "That's a really long title. Can I hear it?"

"Of course."

Molly smiled and handed him the MP3. Accidently their fingers touched and Molly's eyes sparked with panic. Harry, though, let his hand linger on hers before taking the MP3 from Molly. He smiled reassuringly at her, kicking himself almost instantly when he saw her eyes widening and understanding dawning. Molly's eyes filled with tears but she tried to smile back.

Again Harry nodded to her, smiling and with a thumps-up. Then he flipped the headphones over his ears and turned on the player. The song was really good he decided. He also understood why Molly had danced to it. Jazzy tunes met his ears.

_Please leave all overcoats, canes and... top hats with the doorman._

_From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. _

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and....._

_Andrea Winhold: Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._

_From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. _

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and....._

_Andrea Winhold: When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes, whoa-oh_

_Everything goes according to plan. _

_Andrea Winhold: I'm the new cancer,_

_Never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer,_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it._

_Andrea Winhold: Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain and_

_I bet you just can't keep up with(keep up!)these fashionistas and. _

_Tonight, tonight, you are, you are a whispering campaign._

_I bet to them, your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh... _

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears._

_And keep telling yourself that,"I'm a diva"_

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box _

_On the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

_Andrea Winhold: I'm the new canter,_

_Never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer,_

_Never looked better and you can't stand it._

_Andrea Winhold: Haven't you heard that I'm the new canter?_

_I've never looked better and you can't stand it._

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new canter?_

_I've never looked better and you can't stand it._

_Andrea Winhold: And I know, and I know, It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

_And I know, and I know, It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

_And I know, and I know, It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the PUNCH! _

Harry couldn't help but swing to the music too. It was just that infectious. Molly laughed, seeing him dance to her song. Arthur smiled too. Both looked at Harry for a while and then at each other. Smiling lovingly, they started to swing to the music as well. Soon their room had degenerated into an impromtue disco.


	23. Tomorrow

That night, as Arthur slid into his bed next to Molly's, she looked over at him with tear filled eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"what's wrong, love?" he asked, leaning on his elbow to face her bed. She turned to him and gave a wan smile.

"Its just...we have to tell the kids, Arthur....we have to. they need to know."

"they do....and we will...soon, very soon. But why are you crying?"

"They aren't bad tears...I'm happy."

"Why?" he asked, yawning and she smiled.

"Harry told me a secret." she replied playfully.

"What kind of secret?" Arthur asked plainly, watnting to know what happened, but also ignoring the bed seemingly calling his name.

"Its about Ginny."

"Did she find something? Medication?"

"No...nothing of the sort...."

"what then?"

"Guess."

"I just did."

"try again!"

"I'm tiredddddd." he whined, yawning again and she laughed.

"She's pregnant! She's pregnant again! She's due around the Holidays."

"Really?" he asked, now completely alert.

"Yes Arthur.."

"Then Molly...that's all the more reason to sit them all down and talk...we can't get them fighting amongst each other ot telling of another before we do."

"I know....how about tomorrow? We'll owl them tomorrow."

"Agreed." Arthur replied, before falling asleep, reaching for Molly's hand.


	24. Distance

It was dangerou to have waited this long, and as all of their kids stood before them, Molly and Arthur knew they had made quite the wrong choice. Bill, Ginny and Harry staredm eyes glazed at them, but everyone else seemed frightened. Arthur had the cancer, he was expected to be here...but their Mum wasn't, and now they all wanted and with their glares, demanded answers.

"Kids, frst of all, we're really sorry we made you wait this long...it was a tough descision for us too though. You know I have cancer..well, had....its getting better with the medication they've given me, but, they also found a different disease in me, its called AIDS....your mother has it too that's why we're both here." everyone looked from one to the other and Charlie recovered first.

"Well how did mum get it? Is it quite contagious?" Charlie asked and Molly blushed slightly less then Arthur. His voice broke as he replied: "I..Its transmitted, son.:" Realization dawned on all of them and they nodded....but all of them also knew STD's were horrible to have...even worse to get rid of. In the wizarding world, it was rare to get them, but usually, if one did, they'd die with it.

"Dad, Mum ......how long have you been in here? How long will you be in here!?" Ron asked, his voice strained. George nodded.

"Yeah!" He replied fiercely; angrily.

"We've been here almost a...a......"

"Dad just sya it we've waiter this long!" Percy yelled.

"A month." Arthur replied, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to Molly. He felt really nasueaous....he felt really guilty.

"Take this." he said to her, willing her to handle the rest of the conversation.

"Ok." she replied. "Its Ok, love." she said as Arthur let out a mangled sob. Ginny walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Its Ok, Dad."

"I didn't want to hurt you guys." he whispered. "Neither did your mother."

"I know Dad, we can all handle it together now though." he nodded and turned to look at his family, they were all embracing each other, except for George, who stayed eerily distant.


	25. Farthest From You

A\n: too much to put in one chapter..so is broken into two or three.

George wouldn't speak to anyone. He kept a distance and an angry sneer on his lips. He kept his eyes solely on his father. Arthur looked back at him, hoping to get him to come to an understanding, but he knew he couldn;t get him to do that without him actually talking to him. So, when all of the other kids left, Arthur walke dover to his son and stopped him as he went to wlak out the door and follow his somewhat hurt siblings.

"George, why do you seem so far away? More so then everyone else, Hmm?" George continued to only stare at his father, rathe than calmly explain where his pain and bitterness was branching from.

"George, please talk to me? I need you to talk to me...I need to know how you need to handle this so we can handle it together.." he practically begged and George blinked.

"George Fabian Weasley...Talk to me!" George blinked again and took in a deep, very calming breath, before he contemplated continuing.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? You just decided not to tell me? Like Fred didn't bother telling me he was going out to battle without me!? That he was going to help some 3rd years rather than stay with me!? He hurt me, leaving me out! And he hurt me dying! You've left me out and it burns...it hurts so bad....And now, what if something happenes to you!? I'll feel the same way as Fred! I lost my best friend and I'm not ready or willing to lose you...Though I don;t even feel I have a say now you've left me out of everything!"

"Everyone was left out George! We told no one!!!"

"YOU TOLD YOUR PRIZE CHILDREN! GINNY, HARRY AND BILL ALL KNEW! YOU LEFT THE REST OF US OUT! YOU LEFT ME OUT! You didn't even care to tell me when I'm the one that does everything for you...I always come to you for advice, and to help whenever you need it...But no, you had to tell your first born, the boy who lived, and your precious little girl.....You didn't even take into account how you could even begin to think how I would feel, losing you, partly the same way I lost Fred."

"George, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way..Ginny, that fiesty child, found out on her own, and told Harry....Before she told Harry, she freaked out and told Bill...We were going to tell no one but they found out of their own accord." George stared into his father's eyes miserably.

"Dad, I'm not ready to talk about this right now...I can;t lose you, either of you! I need both of you..."

"I know, son..and no one said we're going anywhere..Hospitals doors aren;t marked with the word, "Death!" They are meant to help."

"Well they ought to be that way, Hmm? It kills one way or another mentally or physically...It won't be long until you and or Mum are begging us to get you out of here...."

"George, now your sounding like Percy...so professional, and bidding things practically....George, this is not you...Tell me what is wrong with you!" George wiped at tears angrily and ripped his hand from his father's.

"Because, out of all your children..I feel farthest from both of you!" With that he ran out, slammed the door, and ran down the hall, apparting with a pop, and Molly quickly went back to her and Arthur's room, hoping George had not been too hard on his father, when all Arthur had wanted was best intentions on when and how to tlel each of their children.


	26. If you Love Something Let it Go

A\n: This chapter is for Ilane.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Arthur, what happened with George? you look so peaky..." Arthur nodded, covering his mouth and heaving his chest. Molly put a hand on his back but he shrugged it off and heaved his chest again.

"I'm gonna puke." he said through his hand, walking quickly into the bathroom and kneeling in front of the toilet. Molly came to kneel with him and rub his back, and when nothing happened, she pressed on.

"Is this because of George, love? That's why you're upset, hmm?"

"Yea." he whispered weakly, looking up at Molly."

"Arthur, he'll come around, love...Give him time, hmm?"

"Ok.."

"Good, I'll get something out of him too...and I came to tell you Ginny wants to talk to you, so she'll be in when I leave, alright? Relax, get up slowly, but do get up," with that, she stood and added, "you don't want your little girl to see you on the floor, mind." Arthur smirked and pushed himself up, hands holding onto the toilet bowl and he stood, walking over and washing his hands off....One thing Molly always noted about him was that he washed his hands after anything that could create germs on you. She chuckled and kissed his cheek, walking out of the room and Arthur walked with her. Just as she left, Ginny came in and smiled.

"Hey Dad." she said quietly, hugging him tight.

"I know George went ruff on you...But he's just sore he didn't know...he feels stupid he didn't see any signs....It's not you in anyway, and he'll probably end up aplogizing to you later...Don't get yourself worked up over it, ok? You need your relaxation."

"I know...I'm fine, don't you worry about me."

"I wasn't...Just looking out for you."

"Well thankyou, dear."

"Anytime Daddy."

"I love princess." he mumbled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, but instead of smiling she glared somewhat.

"I see that look in your eyes." she said, stepping away and looking into his dee sea of blue eyes.

"I see your saying goodbye...with your looks and your gestures.....Stop it! stop it! just stop it!"

"Ginny I wasn't." he tried, but he was also lying..he was beginning to fear for his life and his wife.

"Yes you were....SO STOP IT! DON'T DO IT! I WON;T LET YOU OR MUM GO....I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE US...I LOVE YOU..I NEED YOU AND YOU BETTER BLOODY STAY AROUND FOR A LONG BLOODY TIME! They're going to cure you.....so just stop!" Arthur stared at her, blinking continuously. She continued to stare back at him, fuming. She loved him so much, and she couldn't let him go...she wouldn't let him go.....

But how could those sentences go together? Seeing as, when you love something.....

........you should let it go?


	27. I Love you Too

Arthur couldn't sleep all night, he felt so guilty and horrible for keeping something so important from his son whom he knew had suffered so much already. He shouldn't have held it from George...Of all people! He took in a deep breath and settled himself, relaxing his muscles and mind before even thinking about thinking. He needed to make it up to him...He needed to show him he was sorry, and that he cared for him just as much as his other children and grandchildren....Just as much as he'd loved and still did love Fred. He hoped George would come back to talk to him soon, so that he could everything off of his chest, and assure his son he didn't not tell him on purpose...He still felt extremely guilty for keeping something so important from his boy. He groaned, rubbing his forehead and wondering how, as a father, he could be so stupid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Georgie?" Molly asked quietly, rubbing her son's hair from his face, and grabbing his other hand with her free one.

"George? Did your father say something wrong? He surely wouldn't have meant it...He loves you, son....He loves you lot more than anything in the world."

"Well then he favors some of us more than others." he replied huskily.

"George, that is _not _true_ at all." _She scolded and he stared at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mum, I miss Fred."

Molly's eyes filled immediately and she embraced George, letting him sob into her chest. She held her tears....she would not let her son see her cry over his twin when, right now, he needed time to grieve fully, and without interruption.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When George was done venting to his mother and sobbing his heart out on her chest, he stood and burhsed himself off, smiling at her ever so slightly.

"Mum, I'm going to go see Dad before I leave...Alone though, please? Don't let any of the others in until I come out..." Molly nodded.

"Of course, that's no problem George...You take your time." george nodded and kissed her forehead lightly before walking back into his father's room. He walked past white wall after white wall as he walked one foot after the other down the cold hall. He hated having to know his parents were in the hospital...something about the whole thing just creeped him out...he supposed the phobia had set in the night of his father's attack and then visitng him so pale...or the night they tried to revive Fred, and failed.

Soon, he was brought out of his thought's by a soft hand on his shoulder, and when he turned to see who's it was, no one had been there...Though, it had felt like when Fred used to come and rest his elbow on his shoulder...and George felt oddly comforted for a moment, before he turned, and was staring at his father's door. He took a breath in and let it out slowly as he opened the door and walked in. His father immediately looked up to see who had opened the door, and his expression softened at seeing his son, it filled with love, guilt, but also joy, and George's heart swelled with pride in the fact he had such a loving and caring father.

"Dad." he said quielty as he grasped his father's hand and say beside his bed. Arthur looked at his son for awhile before George opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted...It's just, hospitals scare me...Especially you being in one...I don't want anything to happen to you but if I make myself feel far away from you, I'll never get that time back if something does happen and I want you to know that I love you so much and I'm so sorry for what I said...I don't feel far awya from you...I was distancing myself on purpose." Arthur's eyes filled with love as he searched his son's. They were the same, guilt ridden, loving though, and a tad worried. Arthur squeezed George's hand and smiled, letting go and beckoning his son to come sit on the small bed. George lowered the guard-railing and came to sit beside his father. George tried grabbing his father's hand again, but Arthur moved his arm quickly away from George, and instead put it around him. George fell into his father's embrace and held him tight also.

"Dad, I love you...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry son, I love you too...."


	28. I Need you

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this chapter...Hopefully chapters will come more periodically, at least three times or less a week... :) Review and leave ideas...they help me more than you know!

God Bless!!  
Sarah

A week later Molly found herself hurtled into another battery of tests and experimental drugs. She was quite weak, but her fiery spirit showed through, making up for the physical weakness. At around 6 P.M, she was done with tests, and walked back to her room. Instantly, she fell onto it and sobbed...why was she in so much pain tonight? She looked over to Arthur's bed, where he was sleeping quite sound, and though it was selfish of her, she begegd for him to wake.

"Arthur? A-Arthur? A...A...A-a-arthur?" she managed to whimper as a deeper, and stronger pain shot through her. He didn't sitr, and she was becoming overcome with pain and in vain she hoped for her husband to wake.

"A-a-a-ARTHUR!" She was sobbing out loud now, as she heaved herself trying to breath, bile rising in her throat as she threw her arms onto her husband's strong back and leaned onto them.

"Arthur?" she begged, holding her stomach tight as she rubbed his back.

"L-l-love?" She asked breathlessly, still trying to speak, and wake him, but it was becoming hard...it was becomign frightening, and it was becoming nerve wracking. She needed him to wake and she needed the pain to stop...But she knew if he awoke and helped her manage the pain, talking and rubbing her back through it, she knew she would be able to endure it.

"ARTHUR!?" she yelled and finally, he stirred. He opened his eyes and stared at her....She coud barely speak now when she quietly whisperd, "I need you."


	29. How You Make Me Feel

Arthur was staring at his wife, eyes droopy from sleep, mouth dry from breathing with it open for 5 hours, but quickly he came round.

"MollyWobbles?" he whispered. "What's wrong my love?" He asked, rubbing her auburn hair from her sweaty forehead, and instead to behind her ear.

"A--Arthur...I-it hurts!" She sobbed and Arthur patted the bed so she could come to lay with him. She pulled herself up slowly and huddled into him, shaking, and he ksised the top of her head, holding her tight.

"Molly, love, I'm right here...I won't leave you."

"I'm so cold....I'm tired..and it hurts..and I can't sleep but I want to...._so badly." _

"I know....I am too." Molly tried moving slowly but a quick pain shot through her and she whimpered as she squeezed Arthur's hand tighter.

"H--how do you feel?" she asked, looking into his eyes with her own tear-filled ones.

"I'm alright...I guess. They want to prep me for surgery soon...to remove the tumor...But I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, love...I'll be right with you and you'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you promise, love? You're not God..."

"No..I'm not...but I love you too much to let anything happen to you...And I won't let anything happen to you if I have a say in it." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"So you really think I should get the surgery?"  
"I do...because if you do, and I know it will go well, then you'll have longer to live...but if you don't....well...._that's _what makes me scared." Arthur nodded and hugged her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"Molly, I really really want to love you right now...I want our own bed, and that closeness we haven't felt in so long... I hate being here...away from our home and somewhat away from each other."

"I know what you mean, Arthur." He nodded slightly and stared unseeing straight ahead of him, as he held Molly and rocked her tight.

"Love, you know you always make me feel so much better about any situation." Molly smiled but didn't reply, knowing her husband had other things to say, and that it wouldn't benefit to interrupt him.

"Like when I was attacked..years ago..."

"Which time love? when you were helping Fab and Gid? When my father attacked you? (they chuckled) or when-" She threw her head down taking in a deep inhale of breath and Arthur smiled.

"Yes, when I was attacked by Nagini....You made me feel so much better...I didn't think I was going to live through that...every hour I'd lose more blood than the last..and I felt horrible even though I sort of lied and told you I did.....But you took away all the pain and fear the second you walked in...and it immediately made me feel better, do you remember?"  
"I don't feel about myself, what you feel about me love...but I do feel it about you...and I know what you mean....you do the same thing to me.."  
"I make you feel like you can do anything? Like everything's perfect when its not? I make you warm, and joyful, and excited, and loving and needy?" Molly smirked.

"I do that to you?"  
"You do that and much more."

"Like?"  
"Like make me feel special..and worth it, even though I don't think I am...I never thought you deserved me but if you feel teh same way I do about you I know you must at least want me..."

"I more than want you love...I need you...and you are worth...and I _don't _deserve you because you're just too good to me....I love you so much and you do make me feel the same way." Arthur kissed her lips slightly, then pulled her close for a deeper, and rougher kiss.

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too, Arthur."


	30. 10 O Clock Corpse

A few hours later found Molly finally sleeping peacefully. Arthur was lying in bed, messing with a spark plug Harry had brought in for him, to take his thoughts off of his pain and fears, and it had worked quite well. The only time he put it doen, actually, was when a healer walked in and smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry this is a conversation we have to have at 8:30 at night, but some of your test results came back, and we have to prep you for surgery around 10:15....The tumor is growing at a rapid rate and if you don't have it removed it could be fatal before day break." Arthur stared at the healer, blinked once and then nodded. He gestured for the healer to sit down on the chair nearest his bed....He needed to talk to him and ask questions before he was thrown into this situation without knowing anything. He didn't have the heart to wake Molly though, so the healer immediately began talking to him.

"What questions do you have, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, how long does the sugery take? And what will I feel?....Erm, and well, what are my chances?"

"The surgery takes about 3 hours give or take, because you have three tumors, which we have just recently noticed. You'll be in pain, but there are potions to help ease some of that, and your chances aren't superb, but there are higher chances for you then if you weren't going to get the surgery. Say, hypothetically, you were given 5 months without the surgery, you'll be given, oh say, 8 or 9 with it." Arthur nodded and took in a deep breath.

"But, that's all hypothetical...You're heart is in good shape, as are your lungs...You have a god chance of surviving once surgery is over....You just-"

"-Have to make it out." Arthur concluded, looking down at his spark plug and twirling it arouns in his fingers like a small child.

"Yes....Basically." Arthur nodded and looked up at the healer as he stood. Just then two other healers walked in with potions and two muggle needles. One more came in behind them and held an I.V, a bag of fluid, a bag of blood, and some hospital bracelets. They smiled and Arthur's eyes hazed over as they gathered around him and began their work. Through this, Molly had been managed to wake by the healer that had just been talking to Arthur and she came to his side, showing no signs on pain to the four healers...She hated it there and wanted so badly to leave as soon as possible, therefore, not letting on that she still had problems. Arthur felt a grab at both of his wrists and he looked down at his left one. On this one, a woman's hands were pulling a wristband with his birthdate, name, ailment, and time of surgery on it around his hand. Then he turned to his right wrist, where Molly was now holding tight to his hand, her grasp loving, yet firm. She smiled at him, the radiant smile she always sent his way, and he felt himself tense as they held his arms and pushed the bed back so he was lying flat. His eyes searched to find Molly's and after a few moments she came to stand above him and look down into his eyes. They were filling with tears as were hers and she shook her head, encasing his hand in both of her's now.

"Arthur, you'll be okay, love....It;ll be okay...I'll be here when you get out and you'll get better from this...We'll be able to go home." she mumbled and he nodded slightly.

"I love you, Molly." he whispered, his voice already distant and tired. She smiled sadly and leaned to kiss his forehead gently, but he felt her tense from pain. Without paying it further mind though, she rubbed the hair out of his face and smiled, kissing his lips once again. He kissed her back softly, lovingly, and needily before he watched them lie the bags of fluid and blood on the bed next to him, pull up the rails, and push the needle on the I.V into the top of his hand. He loved everything muggle, except needles...But he ahd no time to be afraid, for the sting, and odd push against his vein and thin skin only lasted a moment before he dozed off gradually. Just as he fell asleep, he heard them tell Molly she needed to stay here....That they had to take him back sooner. In that moment he had remembered they'd said 10 O clock, but just before he fell asleep completely, he heard the healer mumble: "We can't do 10...if we wait we'll be operating on a corpse." Arthur's eyes rolled back and the thought of dying slipped frim his mind as he slipped into light. He was in the Burrow...And Molly had just given birth to their first son.

**A\n: yall guessed it! I came back full force with loving writing the medical side and also with flashbacks and going back and forth between characters thoughts. So! Next chapter will be Arthur's flashbacks, then switching to how the surgeries going, then switching to Molly sitting with Molly and Harry as the surgery draw's out longer then it should. **

**Please Review!!! They are loved! Real feedback and PMs are appreciated!!! :D**

**God Bless**


	31. 10 O Clock

A\n: Italics are memories, bold are Molly and whats happening in the waiting room or away from the O.R, and what's happening in the O.R or involving Arthur at the present time is in normal font. Review, and don't cry to much loves, its fanficiton even though it killed me to write it also. :(

_"Arthur, isn't he beautiful?" _

_"Yes he is, Molly, love....He's pefect." The 19 year old mumbled back to his wife. She smirked and handed her firstborn son over to his father._

_"You haven't held him yet, Arthur. You hold him." Arthur gulped but nodded, smiling slightly and gently he took his son from his wife, smiling down on him._

_"Hi William.." He whispered, rubbing a small finger over his sons cheek. The child yawned and burried its face into Arthur's chest and he held him closer to him as he came to sit beside his wife._

_"I love you, MollyWobbles." He whispered, nibbling at her ear, and she chuckled, cuddling close to him and her son._

_"I love you too, Arthur....And Billy." _

_"I love him too." He smirked down on his son and his eyes were filled with love. He then looked over at his wife, and his eyes filled with admiration._

As Arthur slept, the healers worked, and the began cutting into him the second they got him in the O.R. They located the first tumor, and clipped it out with the scalpel and then sewed the hole shut. Soon, they moved to the other tumor and repeated the same procedure. Once they got to the third one though, or where it should be, it wasn't there....And quickly, they did another Xray and tried locating it. If they didn't find the tumor soon, that corpse joke...well....wouldn't be a joke. It was now nearing 9:20 P.M.

They had 40 minutes.

**Out in the waiting room, Molly sat with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was holding her mother's hand tight and talking to her quietly. Harry walked over with a cup of coffee in hand, and handed Molly the cup of tea he had, before resting a hand on her back and rubbing it in slow, soothing circles. Molly was eternally greatful to have her only son-in-law, and her daughter with her. Quietly she mumbled something to Ginny incoherently, but Ginny furrowed her eyebrows as Harry walked away to give them some privacy.**

**"What if your father doesn't make it?" She asked quietly, and Ginny took in a deep breath.**

**"He will." Molly nodded and looked down at her tea, bringing it to her mouth slowly. **

_He only remembered seeing black surrounding him. He remembered pain, and being drug viciously to the floor, then a little towards the door. Whatever had been dragging him had then stopped, and moved past him. In that moment he felt scales rub across him and his memory came back for a moment so he could remember his attacker had been a snake. Lethal posion stung his muscles and caused him great pain as blood gushed from his wounds and his veins constricted. He couldn't speak, and could barely breath. _

_He then, had fallen into a deep slumber, and the next thing he had remembered was waking to his beautiful wife leaning over him, rubbing a soothing gel onto his large fang wounds._

9:46 P.M

The healers were still working vigorously, watching the clock and trying to locate the tumor, when finally they found it. It was growing at a rapid rate, and was now much larger then they had guessed it would be, so quickly the began cutting at it. Pus oozed from it seeing as they had accidently punctored it and the healer stopped immediately.

"Get him blood replenishing potions, and some posion control pills and potion for his I.V....The pus is interacting with the posion, we're going to lose him if we don't work quick!" They began pumping him with the medication needed to survive, but they still were working too slow. They took out the tumor and drained the pus, but it had already joined with the posion and was creating another tumor. They cut and drained more, when quickly, they cast a bluish spell then sewed him up. The healer stepped back and sighed, covering Arthur's stomach with a blanket and moving the bright lights and tools away from the table.

"Go get his wife."

"They aren't allowd in the O.R I-"

"I don't care....We can't take him off of the oxygen....but she has to say goodbye." They nodded and walked out as the healr turned down the temperature quite cooler then it had been, and walked out, turning off a light so only a dim one remained. Molly would have to come in alone, but at least she get a chance before he was completely under the anestisia or dead, to give a proper goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

9:52 P.M.

_Arthur remembered it all in that moment....Being at Hogwarts with Molly, kissing Molly, asking Molly to marry him, their wedding day, lovemaking with Molly, having children with Molly, going Christmas shopping with Molly, dancing with Molly, laughing with Molly, crying with Molly...._

_Dying with Molly......._

She couldn't remember how she got to the O.R....But she had somehow, and now she felt herself grasping Arthur's cold hand in hers.

"I love you, Arthur.....I love you so much.....But if you leave me then I won't have anything to live for." There was no reply, and Molly felt the pulse in his hand weaken.

9:57 P.M

"Arthur, I've loved you all of my life....You're my best friend...." She paused here, her tears spilling over and she rested her head on his chest. His breathing was labored, and she felt horrible for keeping him here by her talking.

"Arthur, I love you....I already miss you so much....It won't be long until we're together again though...I can't beat this without you, and I don't want to.....But I really wish I could hear your voice one more time....hear you say you love me...."

9:58 P.M

Arthur remembered he told her once, that hearing is feeling also, because instead of saying it all the time, they showed each they loved one another.

9:59 P.M

"Arhtur, please....please.....I love you..." She held his chest tight, but composed herself quickly, staring at the clock.

"Tell me you love me...." She stared at him for awhile then took in a deep breath before bursting into tears. He squeezed her hand tight....

10:00 P.M

Then he let go.


	32. Dead or Alive

There she was, staring at her husband's gray, cold body. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. It had been Arthur in the first place that always told her to grieve, and not hold it in. She wondered vaguely if he would be telling her the same thing in the event of his death? Then she mentally kicked herself...For there was one question she would never have answered....and that scared her. The thought of living alone...Living without Arthur made her want to give up, curl into a ball, and die...She didn't have time to think of the children in the moments she sat there, mainly she was focused on Arthur, and their memories together. She was grasping to them, holding the memories that already seemed to be fading, close to her heart.

"Arthur." she mumbled, biting her lip and rubbing his hair from his clammy forehead. "I love you." she pressed out before sobbing onto her husband's chest. She ran her fingers over his stitches, and laid her ear against his clammy, revealed skin. God, she wondered, when was the last time she had done this in such an intimate manner? His shirt off, and her tears creating the wetness she always had from sweat and joy as she would colapse onto his chest after their first round of lovemaking for the night....It had been months....And it would never happen again. She let out a strangled sob and held him tighter, holding the moments she had with him now close. She didn't want to let go...She didn't want him to leave, or to leave him...She didn't want them to take him. She still needed him....Why had he left her!?! She blinked furiously, trying to push the tears away so she could stare down at her handsome, seemingly sleeping husband.

"Arthur, I need you.....I really need you...I can't fight this alone." She was waiting for an answer that she knew would never come..The extreme comfort that he gave that she knew he would never again give. Her Arthur was gone...Her best friend, and lover, and husband, and confident.....Now, there was nothing but a corpse...His spirit was gone. The Arthur she knew wasn't there anymore, and as much as she wanted to stay with him she knew the only pieces she needed of him were inside of her, and she couldn't stare at his dead body any longer...The outside shell that once held him. So, bravely, and wobbly, as she still sobbed, she stood. Slowly, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, to weirded out to give him a small one on the lips that she realized now she took for granted, and then, she left...

She didn't feel the urge to look back, for he was standing in front of her....Guiding her out.

"I don't want you to remember me like this.....You have to go." He reached out his hand to her heart, and she felt his gentle, yet firm hand touch her chest and she was whirled into the love and need she felt whenever he touched her. She became tired, content to stand and let him hold her close or just to keep him from moving so he remained touching her....But almost instantly she fell backward, yet she wasn't afraid. His loving grasp was holding her, until her head hit a pillow instead of the hard floor, and she woke in a hospital bed hours later, with her children surrounding her.

**A\n: Andrea, don't kill me.**

**Everyone" review! :D**

**GodBless 3**


	33. Coming Home

"Mum?" She heard Bill's usually calm and authoritive voice wavering and worried, and she groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She saw her kids, but they were all out of focus, and in relief that she was ok...and alive...some of them didn't mind leaving to give her some space. Now, only Ron and Bill remained and Ron leaned against the wall as Bill knelt over his mother, kissing her forehead with tears in his eyes.

"Mum, how do you feel? Are you ok? Do you need water? Or a healer? Are you in any pain?...Your back hit really hard, and so did your head...and Mum, I'm so sorry...The healers..." His voice broke here and she nodded as tears fell from her eyes and he quickly fell to his knees, embracing her as best he could. He stroked her hair as she sobbed, and he let out his own fears, anger, and mourning onto her shoulder.

"Mum, I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry, Mum....I know how hard it must've been for you, but we're all here for you...We won't leave you...And the healers even told us there's a new potion they want to give you to see if it helps you keep your HIV at bay and that way we can take you home....And we'll come check on you every night....and I can help make breakfast if you need it...and Ginny, being a healer, would gladly be there for you whenever you needed help or you were in any discomfort and-"

"Bill...Honey, I don't want to think about anything in the future right now, ok? Billy, I appreciate your effort, but I can't move forward that quick....Your father has been part of my life for more than half of it, and I don't know who or where to turn to next." Bill lifted his head to look into her eyes and she squeezed her hand tight as he stood. Then, he moved to whisper something in her ear and she smiled slightly, nodding.

"Of course I trust you Billy." He smiled and nodded, the last of hois tears subsiding.

"Then let me carry you, Mum....Let me take you home." Molly was reluctant to nod this time, but she did so...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, when Molly's vitals were back to normal, and she had been elected a good canidate for the new HIV potion, she was sent home with three vials and with best wishes. Sure, she was happy to be in the comfort of her own home, but she also hadn't thought she would be leaving the hospital _without _Arthur..

Bill helped her with these thoughts, letting her know he was in a better place, and that he would always love her...Molly was more than greatful to have her kids always checking in on her and being there for her whenever she needed it at whatever time, but on a particular night that she was all alone, she had been quite depressed. As she lay in her and Arthur's bed, struggling to breath because sobs were stuck in her throat...She held Arthur's robe close to her heart and closed her eyes and she continued to think on all of their memories together. She missed him so much....she still couldn't believe he was gone, and that she had been thrown into this personal Hell so quickly. She needed him like she needed the air she was breathing right now, and wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything before...He was the one that was always there for her. He was always her beiggest confident. He was always so loving; so gentle; yet so strong....He was always reassuring, and caring and funny.....He always treated her well, and as good as she should be treated though he worked his arse off for everything and anything they had in their home. He was the one that showed her what the true meaning of love was, and put it into practice.....She was confident enough now to know and say honestly that she loved him, and did love him....and that this need was the exact definition of need.

a lack of something wanted or deemed necessary

Arthur was wanted by her....it was _necessary_ for her to have him by her side for all of her life...But now, here her life was continuing on, and his...had ended.

She lied there for a bit longer, when she was just about to fall asleep there came a knock on the door. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she calmed herself before walking downstairs as she pulled her robe tight.

"Who is it?" She called out softly.

"Me." A man's voice called back.

Me? So he wakes up his mother by scaring her half to death and his only answer is me!?! She sighed and unlocked the door and her son gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before stepping into the living room and beginning to pace. Molly locked the door back up and came into the living room, watching her son for a moment before sighing.

"Why're you here, dear? It's late..and cold..." He looked up at her with eyes that had seen much more than a brother's death and a father's....with eyes that were much fiercer and serious than they usually were.

"Mum, I couldn't stay away any longer...Something wanted me here and I was tired and frusterated because I didn't know if you'd want me here but I had to come I-"

"Why wouldn't I want you here, honey?"

"Because, Mum...I want to come back home...I want to come back home and live with you and help you....and be with you."

"Where did you get this idea?"  
"I've felt so horrible...and I miss Dad so much and I know you do too so I don't want to lose you anytime soon and have regrets...The last time I told Dad I loved him was months ago....I don't want you to be alone and I don't want to be alone because I am!" Immediately, George broke down into sobs and found his rightful place on Molly's shoulder, hugging her close.

"Georgie....you don't have to explain yourself....you always have your place here at home...and I won't stop you from coming back...Just like with Percy....You've done no wrong...and I'd love to have my son with me."

**A\n: Sooo....This was going to be the last chapter, but I have Arthur's will next and then we're done...so one more long chapter. Hope you enjoyed and that you liked my little Percy reference! We've been learning about the Prodigal son on church and it felt cool to make a little footnote, heehee. Please review!  
God Bless**

**Sarah**


	34. Funeral

Ministry officials were lining the walls and the family was watching the casket as they brought it into the backyard of the Burrow. Molly's eyes were glazed over and sorrowful as she stared at the wood that held her husband's empty shell. She couldn't blink, nor barely breath, but her children stayed close to her and she, to them. George was staring just as Molly, yet with fewer tears. Bill and Ginny were holding her arms, and Percy, Charlie and Harry stood in a cluster a bit closer to the casket, as Harry held Ginny. Ron was closer to his Mum, but further behind, with his face buried in Hermione's shoulder as she cried also. He couldn't care to look at the casket....He didn't want to believe his father was dead more than he had to. Like when he came to the Burrow in the past week, jumping into the shed and hoping to scare his father who he was beginning to forget, wasn't there...Or when they all ate together and Molly told Ginny to get everyone for dinner...And she would yell for her father, before shutting her mouth and running to her mother, embracing her as she wiped at her tears angrily.

"Daddy would want me to be strong....the strongest." she kept repeating in her mind, as she stared at the casket unfazed and with no tears. She held herself well, but it was all a show. An elaborate show, yet still a lie. All of the kids stared at the casket and tears began to fall faster as they moved the casket near the hole dug in the ground. Bill nodded numbly to the funeral director, and stepped forward to open the casket and reveal his father's body....It was proper for the eldest child to do this, if there was one. Bill sighed and stepped closer to it, opening the latches and pushing open the dead area. A sob got stuck in his throat and it was between a sob and a moan...This couldn't be happening...not now..

He turned to the funeral drector and closed the lid before Molly could walk forward anxiously to see what was happening. He turned to the director and pulled him close, whispering furiously into his ear: "Th...th-that isn't my father."

**A\n: This isn't the end..sorry guys...there is a bit more... :D Hope you all enjoyed, even though it was short...the next chapter will be much, much longer. Please review...and there will be a few more chapters! (: **

**Andrea, I still intend to freak you out with this story...**


	35. The Shed

Bill had pondered all of the unthinkiable things that could have gone wrong at his father's funeral....But he had never thought of something like what had just went down. It haunted him for a bit after the funeral, until they were plunged into the next week of will readings, and sorting through his things. Yes, Bill knew that this was way worse, than what had happened at his funeral....This, was hearing his father's life and thoughts all over again...This was going through his stuff and not having him right there, telling them what to give away to charity or what he absolutely had to keep, like they used to do every month....He'd be joking, he'd be laughing, and he'd be firm in what was to be given and not....Yet, now where was he? In the back yard, near his shed....Dead.

As slowly as he could, Bill trudged down the stairs, and entered the kitchen where what was remaining of his once whole family sat. Fred was gone....Arthur was gone....

How could they do it without them? Their Patriarch, and Joker? How would life continue when they had lost Fred so long ago, and the hurt came right back after his father's death, so soon? They hadn't thought he'd die...They all thought he'd make it...But now, they had to try and pull the family back together...And all Bill really wanted to do was help. So, he started his day, smiling brightly as he went to kiss his Mum. Then, as he had taken up habit to do every morning, he turned and did a head check of everyone at the table.

1. 2. 3. 4....

"Where's George?"

"Who?" Molly asked, seeing as she hadn't really been paying attention. Then something that usually never happened, because he was so like his father, happened to Bill, and all of his anger, frusteration, and worry bubbled forth.

"GEORGE! YOU'RE 5TH BORN! TWIN OF FRED! STILL REELING FROM THIS WHOLE DAMNABLE SITUATION GEORGE!" Molly smiled sadly and took in a deep breath.

"He owled me and told me that he can't come to the reading..."

"Why wouldn't he?" Molly gulped and took in a deep breath, turning back to the stove.

"Mum? Is he ohkay?" Bill's face paled and he stepped closer to his mother. He then noticed the silence that had been over the whole table since he'd cime downstairs. Molly sighed and mumbled back softly: "He can't come...He's at St. Mungo's...Katie's muggle brother got a car....and she was in an accident this morning."

"Well, is George with her, or is she-"

"They don't know...When the car was hit, it was hit from her side, and the metal hit her skull more than anything...and they said she was pretty bloodied up, but that they were doing all they could and that was an hour ago he wrote that..."

"I should go....I should go sit with him, I-" Molly turned to him, her eyes filled, and Ron immediately stood, scraping his chair hard against the wood, placing his plate in the sink, then dashing upstairs to fall into his bed and sob as he had been the past two weeks.

"You don't have to go....He says he likes just sitting there...alone....Talking to his Dad." Bill didn't know what to reply...His brother was really screwed up from the events and now Katie was in critical care he knew George couldn't take much more. So, quickly, he shook his head, kissed his Mum, and apparated to St. Mungos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Code Blue...Code Blue." Bill heard faintly over the intercom as he walked down the halls. His boots echoed in the halls as he swiftly walked on the small white tiles, and he sighed as he came to stand in front of the Welcome Witch's desk. He smiled slightly, making a fist with his hands nervously and placing them on the counter as the healer looked up at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked sweetly and he nodded.

"Katie Bell's room?"

"Uhm, she just got out of the ER, and is only allowd 2 people inside at a time....she's still unconcious and it's a very iffy situation...let me check and see if there are too many people already." Bill nodded kindly, yet he was in a hurry and the witch hardly understood. After a moment, she smiled and turned back to him.

"Room 378, and she's allowd one more visitor...she's only has one occupant at the moment, a mister George Weasley." Bill nodded.

"That's my brother." he replied as she handed him a badge with his name on it, after he'd given it to her. He took it quickly and put it on his jacket as he continued down the hall and to Katie's room. Healers were walking with many stretchers; some children, some emergency, some with their occupants wailing, or out cold for operation...others, you could tell, were already dead, or were covered with a sheet as sobbing family members ran behind them, being pushed violently back by security. Bill took in a deep breath, and rubbed his eyes as he walked into Katie's room quietly. George looked up at him as he came in, and Bill could see clearly that he was in the midst of crying. He was holding tight to Katie's hand as she breathed, tubes in her nose and an I.V on her hand, dripping with silvery fluid and another with blood. George stared at the empty seat, then to Bill, then to the empty seat again, and fidgeted in his chair. Bill smiled slightly, taking the seat he had pretty much offered him....Gosh he was so much like Ron. His sensitivity, and hesitance...Bill put a hand on his shoulder and began speaking quietly.

"George, I know you're worried about Katie, but we'd all like you there for Dad's will reading..."

"I don't want to go...I can't....Besides I don't have to...I already know what he left me..Not that I'm selfish or anything but, I know....and I don't feel the need to go. I'll come over and help you guys go through his stuff tonight, but let me look after her for awhile, ohkay? At the moment, she could die a second I turn away." As if on command, he turned back to her, eyes locking on her frail, bloody (from what they'd hand't cleaned off) and peakish. Bill sighed.

"Well, ohkay...Mum will appreciate that...But, well...what did Dad leave you, anyway?" George furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to Katie, laning his chin on her waist and he sighed, then laid his hand on their entertwined hands and turned to Bill, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them tiredly.

"He left me the shed."


	36. The Will Reading

Three people lined one side, and three lined the other, with one person sitting at the top. The on sitting at the head of the table was holding a thick stack of papers, but he only grabbed the eight off the top, and the eight envelopes that came with them. He set them on the table apart from the others and opened the folder he had in hand.

"We're here for Arthur Weasley's will reading?" He queeried, and Bill replied quickly: "Yes." For it was his place as the eldest son to answer these questions. The man nodded and began again.

"Well, the last update on his will was half a decade ago, when his son, Fredrick Gideon passed. So, even though he still has a letter from Arthur, as do all of you, he will have no part in the will." Everyone nodded, and Bill replied quietly: "Yes, sir." And then the man again continued.

"The will starts with what he left to his wife: Molly Weasley, nee' Prewett. All of his possesions, except the ones he's given to his children, are in your care. He also left you the home, and his share of money he kept saved in house own Gringott's vault privately. This will be enough to cover life payment on the Burrow, and some extra for any of his children or grandchildren's needs. Lastly, even though he wished to be and was buried with his wedding band, he wished for you to have his engagement ring, which the doctors should have already given you." Molly nodded, the ring at rest on her finger already, and he flipped the page.

"The next possesions are given to his son: William Arthur, the firstborn among his seven. Mr. Weasley has left William a journal, that his wife Molly, has in her possesion, which he kept during each of his school years and the beginning of his marriage without fail. He also gives you the leather wristband he used to wera that you, so he says, have always admired." Bill took the wristband form the man, recalling clearly the days he would mess with it when it had been on his father's wrist, and he heard Arthur's voice clearly in his head.

'Well, Billy, when I die it's yours!' Bill had laughed then, but not so much now.....

"Yes sir, thank-you."

"Now, we have Charles John, his second born son. To you, he's left all of his old Care of Magical Creatures books. The first dragon scale he collected, (which your mother also has in her possesion), and a wooden, Hungarian Horntail egg that he carved, which your mother holds also..."

"Percival Septimus now....Mr. Weasley's third born. Arthur has left you not only his library, but also his wand..." Percy blinked.

His wand?

"Ah, now since Fredrick Gideon has been removed from the will, after passing May 2nd, 1997, we skip over to the fifth born: George Fabian. Though, due to a close friend's illness, he isn't here, correct?"

"Yes." Bill replied.

"Well, William, it is your job to tell him that he's recieved his father's shed." Bill nodded, yet still, he was pondering this....Why the shed?

"We come now to the sixth born: Ronald Bilius." Ron straightened up considerably and gulped.

'Don't do this to Mum. Don't slump! Don't cry! Don't run! Sit and listen to what your father gifted you!' The words swam quickly through his mind, and he obeyed them.

"You have been left-"

Left? As in the leavee' was gone....

Ron gulped again, keeping his tears back.

'No, Dad! Why did you have to go!?!'

"-your father's watch from when he turned 17. The oak tree out back he always took care of, and the jacket he says you'd always try to steal off him is finally yours."

'Sure, I love the jacket Dad...But I would rather you be alive than have it for myself.' It took all Ron had to take in a deep breath, nod, and slump back against his chair: Sighing. He thanked God he was now through the worst...His left behind gainings.

"Finally, we come to Mrs. Ginevra Potter, nee' Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, Arthur's seventh, last born child, and only girl.

In your possesion your father has left one thing." She stared at the will reader, then she glanced around at her family before turning back to then man as he continued.

"You've been left the Orchird; in the back of the Burrow."

**A\n: Yay!!! Orchird reference!!! (: Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave any ideas!!! I appreciate all feedback and no questions, suggestions, or ideas are stupid. New chapter will be up ****very ****soon, with more Katie\George, and nine following chapters about each child and Molly's letters which Arthur left them. Also, their left behind possesions will give not only them, but you readers more understanding after reading their father and husband's last letters to them. **

**God Bless**

**Till next time!**

**Sarah**


End file.
